Home: Continuation of the Episode
by lalapine
Summary: Mulder shares with Scully a painful memory reminded to him by events in Home, PA


TITLE - Home--Conclusion to the Episode   
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Fire, Home  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S  
SUMMARY: Mulder shares a painful memory reminded to him by events in Home, PA  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully friendship  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the very talented, EMMY-winning actors who portray them. :)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Feedback appreciated. Touchy subject mentioned, but neither side is advocated.  
  
Home--Conclusion to the Episode  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
Scully? You have a minute?   
  
A familiar face appeared from behind Dana's motel room door, and she glanced up from her laptop. In jeans and a tee-shirt, Mulder looked more relaxed than his usual G-man appearance suggested, yet there was something about his face that told her he had something important on his mind.  
  
Sure, Mulder. What's up? she asked, taking off her glasses as the computer shut down.  
  
He closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for a peppermint candy that had been left from their earlier take-out meal. Glad to be leaving Mayberry? he joked as he popped it into his mouth.  
  
As long as the Peacocks stay away from D.C., she commented, sensing that their assignment in Home, Pennsylvania was not his intended topic of conversation. You okay, Mulder? You're welcome for the candy, by the way. She smiled in friendly sarcasm.  
  
He flashed her a mischievous grin, and they remained silent while he finished the candy. His elbows rested on his knees as he rubbed his hands together, trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts. This was a hard one, Scully, he broached after a few moments, glancing up at her.  
  
She nodded her agreement, allowing him time to find the words he needed.  
  
You know how I said I hadn't pictured you as a mother before this? She nodded to his question, and he continued. Well, there was a time where I realized I had never considered myself as a father. It was... it was back in England, at Oxford.  
  
He remained silent for a few moments, vivid memories and emotions seeping to the surface. Dana watched him in sympathy, understanding the only thing she could do to help him through this obvious hurt was to listen. Her eyes focused on his face, knowing his mind was lost somewhere in the past. Trying to draw him out, she asked gently, What happened, Mulder?  
  
He looked up at her then, the sadness in his eyes nearly breaking her heart. It was with Phoebe, he whispered. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking back down at his hands. She was pregnant, but... she didn't tell me. His eyes reached for hers again, She had an abortion. I found out later. He shook his head. Too late.  
  
Dana felt tears involuntarily come to her own eyes as her body, as if of its own accord, moved to sit beside Mulder. Her hand was instantly on his shoulder. I'm so sorry, she said with a quiet passion.   
  
He nodded, his eyes locked with hers for support. It was such a shock. I mean, it was unplanned, and... well, by that time I had learned how she really was, the way she liked to mess with my mind. I found out right after graduation. She came to see me to say good-bye. It was as if she was telling me the upcoming weather or something. Oh, by the way, Fox, we weren't as careful as we thought,' he mimicked her British tongue, but don't worry. I took care of everything.' He fell silent.  
  
Dana had been absently massaging his shoulder as he spoke. Now her arm drifted down to his chest as she wrapped him up in a hug. I wish so much sometimes, Mulder, that I could take away your hurt, pay back the people who have caused you pain, she said softly against his chest.  
  
He squeezed her tightly before pulling away enough to see her face. You already do help me, Dana. You accept me for who I am. You never try to change me. And I think you like me at least somewhat. He smiled in spite of his painful confession.  
  
Maybe a little, she returned a grin as she clasped his hand, resurfacing the subject at hand. I can understand why you never felt comfortable explaining this before.  
  
It's not exactly dinner-table conversation, he commented.  
  
I don't understand how that woman could be so cruel to you, Dana sighed. I didn't like her to begin with, the way she was using your fear of fire against you. But I didn't realize just how deep it went. Regardless of personal beliefs about abortion, to not even tell you that you were going to be a father, and then to make that kind of decision without any kind of input from you... it's unthinkable.  
  
I felt I needed to tell you. I wanted you to know.  
  
I'm glad you feel comfortable with me.  
  
I trust you.  
  
I know.  
  
You're the only one I trust.  
  
I know.  
  
The corner's of his mouth turned up slightly, he prodded.  
  
She grinned, And I trust you, partner.  
  
Good. Come here, then. He stood, still clasping her hand, and led her over to the television set. If you stand right here, maybe I can get in the rest of the game before we leave for the airport.  
  
She hit him playfully before standing in the indicated place. It better be a good game, she commented.  
  
Trust me, Scully.  
  
I do. For some reason.  
  
He glanced at her with a sideways smile as he moved his arms around to better the reception. Dana simply tried to keep her expression serious, though inside, her heart was smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Mulder: That's my penlight...  
Scully: Oh, I just thought a long standing curiosity had been satisfied.  
  
--scene from that didn't make the final cut


End file.
